


Move

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Katie needed to move.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Anything with Katie  & Marcus  
>  **For:** [](http://13oct.livejournal.com/profile)[**13oct**](http://13oct.livejournal.com/) & [](http://elle-blessing.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elle-blessing.livejournal.com/)**elle_blessing**

"Move."

"Let me think. No."

"Bell, if you don't move---"

"I'm scared, Flint. See? This is my terrified face."

"People don't smile when they're scared."

"Maybe I do. Unique and different. We Gryffindors are trendsetters."

"Only trend you lot have started is depraved immoral acts."

"If you're talking about the recent marriage ceremony between Potter, Granger, and Weasley, I don't see anything depraved with that. Hermione's just a clever girl."

"You'd think so. Like a Mud----"

"If you plan to finish that sentence, notice where my wand is aimed. Wouldn't want Mummy Flint to be doomed to a life with no grandchildren, would you?"

"This is what Hell would be like. Tortured by a smart-arse Gryffindor bint without a brain in her head."

"I'm not moving until you answer my question."

"Don't sing. You're pants at it, Bell."

"Don't avoid the question, Flint."

"I didn't snog you, so move."

"Really? Your lips were on mine, there was tongue, and I think I even remember your hand on my bum. If that's not snogging to you, what is?"

"I was shutting you up. Now, move."

"Ah. I think I understand now."

"Bell, what are you doing?"

"I'm shutting you up, Flint."

End


End file.
